


Fanservice

by dumbseok



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbseok/pseuds/dumbseok
Summary: 7Dreamies are finally back. And Jaemin find himself developing feelings for his best friend Jeno...





	Fanservice

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!!  
> A few things before you read my ff: first of all, English is not my first language, so please make me notice any mistake I will do.  
> Second thing, maybe someone is already familiar with this fanfic. That's because I already published it on AsianFanFic, but I decided to change a few things.  
> That's it, enjoy!!

Fanservice

As soon as their Vlive ended, Jaemin logged on Twitter. He ignored what their manager and even his parents always told him and he used that social like A LOT. Reading of fans complaining because they missed him gave him strength in the last year. If it was for him, he would have interacted more with fans, but for some reasons SM didn’t allow it. But now he was back, with his best friends, ready to comeback.  
So he was just curios of their reaction. Two days earlier, the fans were happy because of him thanking them for waiting. They were already excited for his presence in the two yearbooks, but seeing him interacting with his group-mates gave them joy. He was happy too to be honest… He wasn’t expecting so much love. Fans can forget really easily anyone, even if they say they love that person a lot.  
Jeno came back. He was surprised to see him still in the practice room, but then he noticed the phone in Jaemin's hands.  
“You should stop, you know, monitoring every single words they say about you… sometimes you could see something you don’t like” Jeno whispered. He was worried about his friend, but at the same time he couldn't let the managers hear that. He preferred to handle that thing "personally", without involving adults.  
“I don’t care. Even if they hate me, at least I know they remember me…”  
“Nana, how you can say such things. You know they love you...” Jeno said.  
The other didn’t reply, checking is time-line, even if he was really really surprised. Jaemin being caring without cringing and calling him "Nana"? What was happening to the world?  
Jaemin focused again on his Twitter account. He had a fake account with a Renjun propic – a screenshot taken from “Joy” MV’s - pretending to be a Tzennie.  
“Why do you have a Renjun pic on your profile?” Jeno asked with a little bit of jealousy in his voice.  
“I don’t know, I’m just pretending to be our fan” the other replied distractly, watching a gif of him pushing Donghyuck on the floor. He laughed because of the caption. “How Jaemin obtained to be in this comeback”.  
“You could’ve used one of my pics, you know”   
Jaemin ignored him. Jeno was always like that, pretending to ignore him all day and then needing attentions and validation. Of course, that was a problem for someone who was starting to develope feelings for his best friend. Of course, that someone was Jaemin.  
He was immediatly distracted from those thoughts and he found himself laughing because of some screenshots taken from their VLive, when they pretended to be “sexy”.  
Then, something on the screen got his full attention.  
It was a video of the two of them, also taken from their last Vlive. In that vid, Jeno put his arm around Jaemin’s shoulders, with his hand caressing Jaemin’s neck and collarbone. What embarrassed Jaemin the most was the way he looked at the other: he didn’t look at his face, but at his lips directly. For just a second Jeno looked back at him, then he turned his head on the other side, with a dumb smile on his stupid beautiful face, while Jaemin kept looking at him. He could still feel his long fingers on his skin...  
No wonder the fans were freaking out. Jaemin looked so in love, and even though Jeno didn’t seem so involved in him, he continued to touch him…  
“Oh, look at us! I’m very handsome, isn’t it true, Nana?” Jeno asked, watching the vid.  
“You’re handsome but I’m out of this world” Jaemin said with a smirk on his face. Donghyuck would’ve been so proud of him.  
“But still you’re not out of my league” Jeno replied, smiling.  
Jaemin hearth skipped a beat.  
“Do you even care?” Jaemin asked.  
Jaemin was very touchy with him, like… a lot. He was always hugging him, teasing him when the others couldn’t see it, or with a casual/innocent face. Everytime Jaemin did that, Jeno pretended nothing was happening or he just literally ran away. Jaemin knew he was really annoying, but he couldn't help himself.  
“Of what? Of you being on my league?”  
Jaemin didn’t reply, pretending to give all his attention to the phone’ screen.  
“Wait a second… Nana, did you ask because of that vid?”  
Jaemin turned his head, watching him in his eyes, but without saying a word. It was like he needed that reply to survive.  
“Oh my god Nana… have you ever heard of fanservice?”  
Jaemin nodded in reply. Of course he knew fanservice…  
“I did that… clingy thing because of fanservice, Nana… Didn’t you believe I…”  
“I didn’t believe anything at all, Jeno” the other said, more pissed than he wanted, distancing himself from the other.  
But, in fact, he believed something was happening between them. When the others had schedules he wasn’t part of because of his back, Jeno was the one who always comforted him - even tho the others were often with him, but Jeno was the one saying to him the right words, he always had kind words for him, despite of his cocky appearance. They even slept together some nights, and Jeno hugged him a lot when in the middle of the night he was crying because of his back hurting or because he was sure he couldn’t ever dance again… Jaemin knew Jeno behind his appereance, he knew he really cared, but maybe he was, like, seeing things at this point.  
How can Jeno say he does everything for fanservice? Fans weren’t there …  
“It’s okay” Jaemin said after a while “I just wanted to make myself clear. I don’t want you to develop feelings on me, because you’re my best friend, and that’s it”  
Jeno nervously laughed.   
“For a moment I thought you have feelings on me”.  
“You gotta be kidding me” Jaemin replied with a fake smile on his face, scrolling his Twitter timeline without actually seeing anything.  
“You are so dumb”   
"Please, you put the dumber in dumb&dumber" Jaemin replied.  
Jeno briefly hugged him, laughing.   
"We should eat now" he said after a few seconds, releasing the other from the hug.  
"Okay, but maybe Jeno is right and I'm just dumb", Jaemin said himself, following him in the dining rooms.


End file.
